What? A two thousand year old demigod saiyan!
by WisdomAndWatersDaughter
Summary: Charlotte Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson has woken up from two thousand years in hyper-sleep. What will the z fighters make of this strange 14 year old girl and is one of there old enemies back? But things might go wrong for the young demi-god saiyan. No Buu and Goku doesn't die in the cell games. Rated T just in case. Gohan/OC
1. Chapter 1: Going home

**I do not own Dragon ball or Percy Jackson but we can all dream, right! I do own Charlie Jackson though.**

Chapter 1

Charlotte Percabeth Jackson stared out the window of her spaceship, it was an old saiyan pod given to her by her father. Charlie's (she prefers to be called Charlie) parents, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson, were definitely **NOT** normal. Annabeth was child of Athena and a mortal, Frederick Chase who happened to be half saiyan and Percy was not much better. He was a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson (Bolfis) who was also half saiyan, making him and Annabeth half god, quarter human and quarter saiyan, the first of their kind. This meant that Charlie was quarter Athena, quarter Poseidon, quarter human and quarter saiyan. Just after she was born, the gods made her parents into gods themselves for all their help. Percy and Annabeth found the pod after discovering they were both quarter saiyan. Charlie grew up at camp-half blood, going through two prophecies before the age of 13, then joining the hunters of Artemis and stayed with them for two years. She decided to leave them when to gods asked her if she would go into hyper-sleep because they knew their reign was in danger and the world will need her help in the future. She agreed, so the gods told her to go to her pod and go into hyper-sleep. She had woken up earlier that day and set a course to Earth. "One hour till we reach Earth, Mistress Charlotte," said the robotic voice of the pod. Charlie sighed, it had been too long. Would her parents recognize her? Or had their reign ended like they had predicted. There was only one way to find out and that was on her home planet. She was tired so she made sure she had all her weapons ready, Riptide in pen form check, two daggers one tied to her thigh the other one hidden in her grey convers check, shield in wrist watch form check, hunting knifes strapped to her arms check, owl earing that turned into a helmet if activated check, trident necklace that when held in her right fist would turn into full Greek battle armour minus the helmet check, full sheath of arrows hanging on her belt check and lastly her bow held in her left hand tightly check. She had been allowed to keep her hunters weapons and clothing due to the fact that she didn't want to leave them until the gods asked her to leave, no one if they valued their life ever refused the gods. She let her tail hang loose from around her waist and humming an ancient Greek lullaby, that hadn't been sung in over two thousand years, she drifted off to sleep.

Gohan was having a normal day, training that is. It had been three years to the day since the defeat of cell and he had just finished his third year of school. He had agreed to go over to capsule corps with Goten, Goku and Chichi. There was going to be a big party with the rest of the z fighters celebrating the defeat of cell. When they had arrived Goten had went off to find Trunks, Goku was talking to Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu and Chichi had gone over to talk to Bulma and 18. Piccolo and Vegeta had asked if he wanted to train and Gohan agreed. He had been fighting them for the past three hours and wasn't slowing down! Suddenly all the z fighters stopped and stared to the sky, something powerful had just entered Earth's atmosphere and was heading out into the barbaric desert. "That's one heck of a power level," was the first thing Krillin said. The rest of the z fighters agreed, "So, what are we going to do?" Yamcha asked sounding like the scared idiot he was. Goku thought for a moment, "Let's go find out what this person wants," he said before flying away. The rest of the z fighters nodded and took off after Goku. Bulma and Chichi said they would stay here but Trunks and Goten were having none of it. "We're coming with you whether you like it or not," Goten and Trunks said together and sped off to catch up with the others.

"Entering the Earth's atmosphere, Mistress Charlotte," the sound of the pod woke Charlie up. "Twenty-five minutes till landing," Charlie groaned, she was having a great dream about when she was still with the hunters. Charlie shook her-self awake and did her routine check of her weapons and realised that her g pod (god pod) was missing. She searched franticly, finally she searched her skinny jean pockets where she found it, she sighed in relief and made a mental note to search her pockets first next time. Charlie smiled, she was going home after two thousand long years of hyper-sleep and she was excited. She griped her bow tighter and closed her eyes until there was a loud thump and felt the rock hard surface of the Earth collide with her space pod. The door opened with a hiss and she climbed her way out into the sun light.

_Hiss_, the door of the saiyan pod opened. Vegeta stood there waiting for some hideous alien to emerge but instead a 14 year old girl came out of the pod. She was wearing dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a green tank-top, grey convers and a silver zipped down fleece. The girls black spiky hair came down just below her shoulders her big dark sapphire bluish grey eyes stared around her taking every detail and her chocolate brown tail snaked around her waist. She floated out of her pod and into the air looking around as she came out. She landed then sighed with a smile and murmured "σπίτι," she didn't even seem to notice them, "It's been so long." Vegeta smirked, 'Good, at least the girl knows how to speak English,' he thought to him-self. The rest of the z fighters, including Trunks and Goten, stood dumbfounded as well as rooted to the spot. "Brat, who are you and what are you doing on this planet?" He yelled at her. This gave the rest of the z fighters time to recover and shake themselves from their train of thought. The girl spun on her heel as quick as a flash and into a fighting position. She then spotted them and she relaxed a little but stayed in the same stance ready to engage if needed. "I've said this once and I'll say this again, who are you and what are you doing on this planet?" She was about to respond when a gigantic black beast leaped out of the shadows strait for her. She jumped of the way just in time but to have one of the paws rake down her right arm, she bit her lip to prevent her from screaming in pain. The z fighters were just about to step in when the girl's left arm grabbed something tied to her right thigh and with a twist of her arm hit the beats in the stomach. It roared in agony before melting into a shadow just as the girl collapsed. They ran over to the girl, well everyone except Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks who walked over. "One of you pick her up and we'll fly to capsule corps," Vegeta said then flew off, Krillin and Gohan picked up the girl and followed Vegeta with the rest not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**I do not own Dragon ball or Percy Jackson but we can all dream, right! I do own Charlie Jackson though.**

Chapter 2 

Charlie opened her eyes to the glare of the medical room in capsule corps. She tried to sit up but she couldn't, chains were connecting her to the bed and draining her power. "Damit, the chains are ki resistant and take my power at the same time," Charlie cursed under her breath. She decided to break out later and tried to remember where she was.

_Flashback_

The door to her pod opened and she floated out looking at her surroundings. Charlie landed and sighed with a smile, "Home." She stared out into the distance, "It's been so long." Just then a voice behind her yelled out, "Brat, who are you and what are you doing on this planet?" She spun on her heel and got into a fighting position. When she saw them she relaxed a little and surveyed them. The guy who yelled at her was warring saiyan battle armour, four of them wore the same orange gi, two others wore identical purple gi's with a white cape, another one had a dark blue gi on, one of them wore black trousers, a white top with a read belt and some other guy had a green gi. The same man spoke up again, "I've said this once and I'll say this again, who are you and what are you doing on this planet?" Charlie was about to answer when a hellhound jumped out of the shadows aiming for her. She managed to dodge the attack but it raked its claws down her right arm making her bite her bottom lip to stop her screaming in pain. Charlie's left arm reached for her Celestial bronze knife tied to her right thigh and yanked it out of its sheath before plunging it deep into the hellhound's stomach. She collapsed, tired out from hyper-sleep and her fight, but not before hearing, "One of you pick her up and we'll fly to capsule corps." Then she fell into a deep coma.

_End of Flashback _

Charlie was sick of the chains now, they were getting annoying. She closed her eyes, maybe if she used her tail and her knife. Her eyes flue open, she released her tail from around her waist and let it drift to her thigh but the knife was gone. She growled in anger but didn't give up, she never gave up. Charlie bent her right knee and made her tail snake into her grey convers to get her other knife. She pulled it out and handed it to her right hand which set to work quickly, manoeuvring it to open her right shackle. When she had done that she moved on to her left, in no time at all she had both her hands free. Charlie put her knife back into her convers and surveyed the room. She found her weapons next to a desk and hit the store all weapons button on her g pod (it was on the desk) but kept her knife in her convers in case she needed it again. The door was locked so she blasted it open and made a run for it. The building was big and she kept getting lost but eventually made her way to the ground floor. This was nothing compare to the labyrinth (I know the labyrinth was destroyed but let's pretend that didn't happen). The two boys she had seen from earlier, the one in the orange gi and the other in a dark blue gi, walked out of a room and were greeted by a very annoyed Charlotte. "Hey Goten, that's the girl from earlier," the lavender haired boy said. "Yeh Trunks but I don't think she's supposed to be here. She must have got free somehow," the spiky black haired boy said to his friend. Just then Charlie turned and ran while the boys were distracted down a series of hallways. "Hey kid stop," said a voice from behind her, 'those kids must have alerted the others, this place will get a lot more crowded now,' Charlie thought to her-self as she reached a dead end. She turned to face her pursuers, it was two of the people in orange gi's. One of them was short and had a bald head with six stars while the other had short black hair and scares on his face. 'I'm going to haft to fight my way out of this one' Charlie thought then attacked with no warning. Too many now of days, she had a strange stile of fighting but back in her time it was a very advance stile of martial arts. She beat them with ease and continued to look for the exit. There were some close calls but she managed to find the door. She ran out and tried to make sense of her surroundings, she was in some sort of a garden. "I haft to get out of here now before the others come," Charlie muttered to her-self. She was about to take off and fly away when a gruff voice said, "Going somewhere kid?" Charlie glared, she had done things people could only dream of and even some adults were scared of the things she had done, before the age of 15 no less. Growing up in an orphanage without knowing her parents, running away at the age of 4, going on quest after quest, then the titan war and the third great prophecy, being kidnapped by Hera and sent to camp Jupiter, fighting the giants, lulling Gaia back to sleep and the forth great prophecy, joining the hunters and hunting some of the most dangerous monsters in the world and going into hyper-sleep because of the gods request. Now she was on Earth two thousand years in the future being held captive by some weird mortals, Charlie couldn't help saying, "why me?" Before turning to face the voice.

"Γιατί μου?" Said the girl in her bizarre alien language of her then she turned to face them. Piccolo stared at the 14 year old, she had managed to escape the ki resistant chains, navigate her way through the house, out run Trunks and Goten, defeat Krillin and Yamcha, find the door and here she was now ready to attack if needed to escape. He had new respect for the kid. Goku was about to talk when Vegeta said bluntly, "Who are you and why are you on this planet?" "And I'd tell you this because…." The girl replied, Vegeta scowled at her and she glared at him right back. Piccolo almost chuckled at the girls reply and glare. "Brat, I am the prince of all saiyans, don't you dare mock me," Vegeta growled angrily. " If that's supposed to impress me, it didn't," the teen said coolly, " Now if you will excuse me I have some τέρατα to kill." Piccolo decided to step in before thing got out of hand and Vegeta attacked. "You aren't going anywhere kiddo," he said putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder to restrain the now angered saiyan prince. "If you count the years in hyper-sleep I'm 2014 years old, you know," said the child. This shocked everyone, even Piccolo who thought he was ready for anything. "If you find that weird then wait till you've find out me ancestry," the girl said with a cheery smile. "What's so special about your ancestry than ours?" Trunks said glaring and Goten added, "Yeh what makes you so different from us except you're not saiyan?" The girl replied in a mysterious voice, "That's for me to know and you to find out, as for the saiyan part…." She unwrapped her chocolate brown tail from around her waist stunning every one. "You're a saiyan, that's not possible," Goku said still staring at her tail as it rewrapped its self around her waist. "I said I was born two thousand years ago, meaning the saiyan race was still around then," the kid said with a sigh. "I guess that's possible, I mean the saiyans would still be around," Gohan replied still in his own train of thought. "Well, why don't we go inside and get something to eat and drink and, sorry what's your name?" "Charlotte Jackson but I prefer Charlie," the girl, sorry Charlie said with a small sigh. "Ok, and Charlie can tell us more about her-self," Bulma finished. As they walked inside Piccolo could hear Charlie mutter, "Ηλίθιος." Piccolo could only guess that it wasn't a compliment to Bulma. He smirked, this was going to be an interesting explanation.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

**I do not own Dragon ball or Percy Jackson but we can all dream, right! I do own Charlie Jackson though.**

Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

"Idiot" I muttered about the strange blue haired woman. I didn't want to explain who I was or why I was here, 'maybe I could water travel away from here and check camp encase the gods reign wasn't over'. I thought as we made our way inside the ginormous building. The ALL MIGHTY PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS was current scowling at me, basically meaning if I put one foot he would attack, no questions asked. I didn't give a shit. I sighed, why was my life some complicated. 'Oh gods, I sound like Garion from the Belgariad (that's a book series you know),' I chuckled at my last comment getting strange looks sent my way. I sent them my deluxe 'I'll kill you later and you WILL suffer if you don't stop staring at me right now,' glare and luckily for me they all turned away, some shivering from my glare probably thinking, 'what makes this kid so cold.' We reached the living room and sat on sofas with a coffee table in the middle of them. "Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Goku, this is Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Chichi and Bulma," said Goku, I looked at each of them in turn analysing the best way to take them down in a fight. Goku is strong but a bit naïve and believes the best in people so I could use that to my advantage. Gohan is strong and clever but will give people a second chance so I could pretend to be weak then when he puts down his guard go to my full strength, taking him by surprise. Goten is childish and dumb but this lets him create new moves easily and he is sort of strong so I will just half to make moves up myself. Trunks is smart and strongish but is over cocky with his strength so I could use the same plan I will use on Gohan. Vegeta is strong, fast and shrew but like Trunks is cocky with his power so I could water travel really fast confusing him and go in for the kill when he is looking the other way. Piccolo is strong and very smart at battle tactics but can get angry if provoked so if I do that his battle senses will become over powered with rage giving me the upper hand. The others will be no problem. "So, why have you come to Earth?" Krillin asked, I decided I was going to play to role of an innocent kid who has seen things no kid should see and was forced into hyper-sleep to protect her from the empire. I put on my most innocent face on and say, "Well, I grew up on this beautiful planet two thousand years ago called Olympus and stayed there until the empire threatened us. My parent made me go into my grandfather's old pod, he moved to Olympus after his family died on planet Vegeta and fell in love with one of the locals there. Anyway the pod went into hyper-sleep and flew off into space just before my planet exploded, my pod malfunctioned and instead of being in hyper-sleep till the empire was destroyed I was in hyper-sleep for two thousand years. My pod landed of the closest, envier mentally, planet to Olympus. Now that my planets gone and I don't know anyone I don't know what to do," I said in my saddest tone I could muster without crying and stared at my feet. I was a great actress, everyone was in shock about my fake life, I decided it was now or never and water travelled away.

Piccolo's POV

Vegeta was in a fit of rage, not only had she made up some story about her life, she had outsmarted us all. I myself just found this amusing but she made her life sound so hard when we, ourselves, had gone through troubled times and she had though nothing about it. I was angered by that part. "Vegeta, just calm down, she didn't mean any harm and doesn't know what we've been through. She was probably scared and ran off," Goku was saying, trying to calm Vegeta down. "No Kakarot, I will not calm down, she made up a story about her life and we've done things she will never do, never imagine what we've done," Vegeta was yelling. The others looked angry, pist off or just dam right confused. I stretched my senses out till I found her power level, it was on a deserted island out in the Cerfagit Ocean (I know that's not a real ocean but let's pretend that it is in the dragon ball world). "While you guys were bickering, I found her power level. She's on some deserted island, in the Cerfagit Ocean," I say before turning to go out the door. "Well, are you coming or not?" Then I fly off with the others in tow.

When we arrive on the island, we scoured it head to toe before splitting up separately. As I fly past some old ruins I hear bitter and mournful crying. I slow down my pace and retrace my steps to where I heard the crying. That's when I see her, she's sitting there on the beach crying and with her head in-between her legs muttering stuff I can't hear. 'Guys, come quick, I found her and supress your power level, she can probably sense it,' I telepathically tell the others. They come and Vegeta asks a simple, 'where is she?' Without a word I point to the crying figure on the beach, I can start to make out what she's saying now and judging by the looks on the others faces so can they. "Why did he half to die? Why did they half to die? Ahhhhhh, I hate you Kronus. All the seven gone but me, dam you Gaia. Why is my dam fucking life half to be so hard? Why can't I just die? All my friends and family gone just because I wasn't strong enough. Why was I chosen to go into hyper-sleep? I don't deserve to live. If only I could die and bring everyone else back. Why me?" The last part she said, she broke off sobbing in despair. I could see the cog's turning in her brain, I widened my eyes and I knew what she was about to do. "Guys, she's going to kill herself, what are we going to do?" I asked as her hand drifted to her right thigh and yanked the knife out of the sheath. She let the tears flood in, "Good bye world," she says before plunging the knife into her heart…

(This would be a perfect place for a cliff hanger but I not that mean)

Vegeta's POV

As if some silent agreement Gohan tackles her to the ground, Krillin knocks the knife out of her hand and me, Piccolo and Kakarot help Gohan restrain her. I grunt as she hits me in the face, attacking wildly not aiming for anything. She is surprisingly strong for a female child, but then again she does have saiyan blood in her. As she falls limp in our arms I understand her plan, she's trying to drain her power level away from her, taking her life force as well. I hit a pressure point behind her neck just hard enough to knock her out but not kill her. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu take all her weapons off her, finding a knife stashed in her boot (As soon as she was out of capsule corps she took out all her weapons encase a monster attacked) and her weird phone contraption out of her pocket. Piccolo picked the child up and we fly back to capsule corps in silence wondering what this child will have in store for us.

**Third chapter done finally, to me they keep getting better and better each time. I haven't got any reviews yet, so please review. Doesn't matter if you're a member or not but go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction. **


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I would like to thank Delanie, NicoDiAngelo234, johnnycat cutie, Superathena22 and the two guests who all reviewed my story. I do own Dragon ball and Percy Jackson! OK, OK, I don't own Dragon ball or Percy Jackson, sadly. I do own Charlie Jackson though.**

Chapter 4 

Vegeta's POV

(It wasn't very long last time, so this is a continue)

We set the brat on a bed with ki draining chains around her waist, wrists and ankles, this time we weren't going to take any chances. Once we had finished tying her down she started to thrash around like she was having a nightmare, she screamed and cried, whimpered and mumbled then tried to curl into a ball to protect her-self from the things that haunted her dreams. She suddenly fell limp and started mumbling, "ΩΡΙΩΝ? ΩΡΙΩΝ, is that you? Why did you work for him, go into the river Στυξ for him? You had a choice. Please tell me. No! ΩΡΙΩΝ don't go, please don't leave me again. NO!" She screamed then woke up startled, trying to sit up, and started crying. 'Weakling,' I snarled in my thoughts 'no saiyan is allowed to cry, it makes us look weak.' The brat closed her sapphire bluish-grey eyes, blinked away the tears and set a stony face on. She seemed to start focusing what little power she had left on her left chain, she made the chain longer. Wait, LONGER! This can't be happening. She then moved her hand to where the beast had attacked her earlier. I could sense her pain but the hard look on her face did not waver and she pressed harder. She sighed, she must know what the damage was and judging by her look, it wasn't good. She made a peculiar movement with her wrist and the water from the cup Bulma was drinking from started to move. I was shocked, no one could move water let alone control it! Everyone was even more confused than when we brought her in the first time.

_Flashback _

After they had put the girl on the bed, they split up. Trunks and Goten had gone off to do something, Roshi was probably looking at something perverted knowing him and the rest had went to the living room to talk about the strange girl. "She's not normal obviously," they had argued, "No she **must **be a normal human girl who found an old abandoned saiyan ship not some weird alien who landed on earth." "Well she looks human but maybe she's a saiyan (hint hint)?" "What? No there's no more saiyans left, they're all dead!" "SHUT UP!" He had screamed, "Now one at a time, who do you think this kid is?" But before anyone could answer Trunks and Goten had burst in to the room. "Dad, dad, the girl just escaped what should we do?" The twin trouble makers had yelled. That's what had started the whole thing off…..

_End of flashback _

Charlie's POV

I focused what power I had left and made the water in the air make the chain longer. Then I checked the damn fucking hellhound's claw marks. I willed the water to come to me, then into my wound. I hate hellhounds, especially the ones with poison claws. Always infiltrating poor demi-god minds, trying to make us kill ourselves. Sadly, I was too weak to heal half of the wound like normal. I can't heal wounds completely, I need ambrosia and nectar to do that. I sank back down in the bed and looked at each of the people in front of me. A chalk white kid, three eyed dude, scar face, small bald guy, two boys that looked like they belonged in the Hermes cabin, troublemakers no doubt, a blonde haired girl, spike black haired man, a vegetable head, green bean, a woman who looked like she would hit me on the head with a frying pan, a smart looking blue haired girl and a _really_ cute boy. I blinked. Now is not the time about thinking of boyfriends. But I half to admit, he is really hot and muscular and…. Ahhhhhh. Why now Aphrodite, why now. He is the enemy. Right? Right! I know you said you would make my love life hard and so on but really? Now of all times? Why oh why. Right Charlie now is not the time to start feeling sorry for yourself, think positive. Suddenly I had a pain in my left arm, turning to see what it was I saw a puncture hole the size of a needle….. They injected me with something! " Who are you?" Green bean asked. "Charlotte Percabeth Jackson." I answered without a second thought. Styx, they injected me with truth serum. "Where are you from?" The blonde haired girl said a low quite voice. "Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York state, the USA, North America, Earth." I replied. They looked puzzled at that. "What are you?" Vegetable head asked next. "Quarter human, quarter saiyan and half god," I say before I could stop myself. If they looked puzzled by my second answer they were completely dumbfounded by that. "What do you mean half god?" The cute spikey boy said bewildered. He asked me something, HE ASKED ME SOMETHING! What do I do, what do I do? "Juuusstt tthhhattt, whhhhatt I ssaaaiiddd, haalffff ggggoddd (That was, Just that what I said half god, if you didn't get that)." I stuttered, just barely replying. Come on Charlie, don't you remember what happened last time you fell in love, Orion sacrificed his life, Theo gave you up to Gaia and John cheated and betrayed you for an Aphrodite child. He will just be like Theo or John or he will get killed or sacrifice himself for you like Orion. Its better you don't know him and he doesn't know you. "Why are you crying?" The black spikey haired troublemaker asked, "Yeh, dad says it's a sign of weakness." The troublemaker with purple hair added in like he was saying _I _was weak. "Crying can be a sign of strength, you are showing people emotions which they may criticize you about but sometimes people cry because they have been strong for too long," I answered quietly, my voice thick with emotion. I cleared my throat, "Now where is my G-pod and weapons?" I glared at them adding on, "And don't think I don't know what you did, because my G-pod will always come back to me if I lose it so it couldn't have fallen out of my pocket and you would have taken my weapons off me so that I didn't attack you when I woke up." The answer to my question came from green been, "And why would we tell you that?" Smiling the sweetest smile ever, I replied. "Because there is probably a huge group of monsters heading this way to kill me and no amount of ki blasts will kill them. You need Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Orion Silver or Stygian Iron to do that. Only I can stop them since I'm the only demi-god left. Now, get these chains off of me!" The blue haired one pushed a button on some sort of remote control and my chains suddenly came off. "Thanks….." "Bulma, Bulma Briefs," she said smiling. "Well thank you Bulma," I replied softly, standing up and cracking my neck. "This will be one Hades of a fight," I growled, smirking in the proses.

Gohan's POV

As Charlie smirked I couldn't help but think she looked like Vegeta a bit. But waaayyyy cuter. My eyes went wide, where did _that _come from? She stood up and cleared her throat. "My G-pod?" She said expectantly, raising an eye brow at the same time. I pointed to the table and she picked it up. The black haired girl released her weapons for her gizmo and added, "Oh and I wouldn't come out side while I fight, you might get killed. But if you must watch look out the window or keep to the side of the battle field and _don't _jump in at any time. No matter how bad it looks." She grinned, her eyes glinting, "Now let's get this show on the road."


	5. Chapter 5: Getting ready for battle

I finally own Dragon ball and Percy Jackson! Yeh!

*doges' rotten fruit and runs around screaming like a maniac waving her hands in the air*

OK, OK, I don't own Dragon ball or Percy Jackson, jess, calm down. Please don't sue me.

*On her knees begging*

You won't sue me? Yay!

*Starts dancing and singing happily*

Sorry don't know what came over me

*Does famous Son grin*

I do own Charlie Jackson though…

Chapter 5 

Charlie's POV

The gleam in my eyes where immiscible as my lips twitched upwards, almost settling into a smirk. After I had stood up and got my G-pod. I had looked down at what I was wearing and told them bluntly to get the Hades out of there so I could get changed, I had to search through my G-pod to find something suitable to wear. I changed from skinny jeans, a green tank top, grey convers and a silver zip down fleace to normal sort of snug jeans, a camp half-blood t-shirt, white and blue sneakers, my normal fighting cloths. Plus my breastplate just in case. I gathered my weapons and suited up. Then took my leave from the room, only to hear vegetable head complain why I was taking so dame long. "The reason I'm taking so dame fucking long, vegetable head is because I needed to put on my damn breastplate, that happens to be Celestial Bronze, and it's not the most moveable substance to move in by the way. It took me an hour and a half the first time I had put on my armour, which is not a bad time considering I was 4 and a ½ at the time and now I've been in hyper sleep for two thousand years, 5 minutes is pretty good!" I had huffed but it had then turned to giggles. They were staring at me for some reason or another, I then realised what they were staring at, "What? Never seen Greek battle armour before?" I teased. Oh Gods, I should have gone down there in my full battle armour just to scare them. "Trust me, if I was my wearing full General Greek battle armour I might give you a heart attack," I had grinned. They had quickly shown me out of the house and most of them, well the girls and scar face anyway, had gone back to the security of inside and watched from the window. This was where we were now. I now turned back to the remaining people outside to see if they had gone back inside. "Brat, it this is some kind of a joke…" Veg-head left the threat hanging in the air to which I then snapped, "No this is not some kind of a joke vegetable head and if it was it would be a very, very, very lame joke." I calmed myself almost instantly taking deep breaths in and out. "Girl, I think it's time you learnt our names if you haven't already forgotten them," Green bean snarled, "Hay, no fare! At the time, my mind was infiltrated by the poison on the hellhound's claws. Only the Gods can resist its poison so cut me some slack cause I can't remember anything that happened whilst the poison was in my dam fucking blood." I huffed back angrily, "So tell me." "Tell you what?" he replied confused, "Tell me what your names are." I sighed with a roll of my eyes, turned to face them, waiting expectantly and with that they told me their names. I turn back to the lush green hills in front of me, 'I wonder if monsters die in this world. It's possible because Hades must have had a successor and he would have put souls in them so that they could die if a normal mortar stumbled across them. The monsters would have no one to hunt so they would attack the mortals and with no demi-gods to protect them they would be killed. If the monsters haven't concord the world by now they must have souls. Then again this world is defiantly not normal considering that there's saiyans, namekians, talking animals and other aliens, so yeh this world is most obviously not normal.' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, "This is the last monster battle in all of history and a bunch of mortals are watching it. The mist can't work without the gods being here. It wouldn't work anyway because most of them are aliens and it would take good deal of power to do it." I couldn't help but mutter. A shrill screech suddenly filled the air and I saw three dozen monster charge down the hill. Hellhounds, Dracanae,Telekhines and Laistrygonian Giant, or Canadians as I prefer to call them, swarmed down the hill. 'Well, at least it can't get any worse,' I thought grimly, well the Gods decided to prove me wrong and a piercing scream sliced through the air. A dark shadow of wings appeared, circled and landed. "Kampê," I whispered, my eyes wide with fear was soon replaced with anger. "That bitch is gonna pay!" I managed to snarl out with clenched teeth. I drew Riptide and with a hoarse battle cry, lunged in to battle.

Gohan's POV 

As Vegeta ranted about that '_Stupid weakling quarter female saiyan_' taking too long I thought about what Charlie had told us. Surly she was lying about being half god. A voice took me out of my musing and put a stop to Vegeta's ranting "The reason I'm taking so dame fucking long, vegetable head is because I needed to put on my damn breastplate, that happens to be Celestial Bronze, and it's not the most moveable substance to move in by the way. It took me an hour and a half the first time I had put on my armour, which is not a bad time considering I was 4 and a ½ at the time and now I've been in hyper sleep for two thousand years, 5 minutes is pretty good!" A voice huffed. I turned and was met by an amazing/scary sight. Charlie stood wearing a bronze breast plate much like Vegeta's saiyan breast plate. I think all of our jaws dropped to the floor. She seemed to be wondering what we were staring at then gave us an amused look. "What? Never seen Greek battle armour before?" She teased and then paused as if she was thinking of something. "Trust me, if I was my wearing full General Greek battle armour I might give you a heart attack," I chuckled and grinned. We then quickly showed her out of the house but Bulma, Mom and Yamcha had opted to go back the security of inside and watched from the window. Charlie now turned back to the remaining people outside as if she was waiting to see if we had gone back inside. "Brat, it this is some kind of a joke…" Vegeta left the threat waiting to see how she would respond to which she then snapped, "No this is not some kind of a joke vegetable head and if it was it would be a very, very, very lame joke." She calmed herself quickly, taking in deep breaths. "Girl, I think it's time you learnt our names if you haven't already forgotten them," Piccolo snarled. Usually I don't question Piccolo's judgment but she had just snapped…. "Hay, no fare! At the time, my mind was infiltrated by the poison on the hellhound's claws. Only the Gods can resist its poison so cut me some slack cause I can't remember anything that happened whilst the poison was in my dam fucking blood." Charlie yelled back angrily, "So tell me." "Tell you what?" Piccolo replied, confusion clearly showing on his face. "Tell me what your names are." She sighed with a roll of her eyes she turned to face us waiting for our names. After she turned back to the lush green hills in front of deep in thought. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, "This is the last monster battle in all of history and a bunch of mortals are watching it. The mist can't work without the gods being here. It wouldn't work anyway because most of them are aliens and it would take good deal of power to do it." I picked up her mutter with my sensitive saiyan hearing. A shrill screech suddenly filled the air and creatures ran down the hill. Massive black dog with beady red eyes, humanoid females with twin serpent trunks instead of legs, something like a Doberman pinscher, a human child and a sea lion mixed together and giants with monstrous sharp teeth charged down the hill. As if out of nowhere a massive shadow appeared in the sky, it circled once and a horrid beast landed. I caught Charlie whisper "Kampê." The creature has a human head and snakes for hair. She had a half human body, reptilian skin and a dragon half. Her dragon half was black with white stripes down her back. She had wings, a barbed tail and at the point where her halves meet there are mutated animal heads that constantly change shape like a gruesome, monstrous belt. "That bitch is gonna pay!" Charlie snarled out and drew her sword. She let out a battle cry and leaped into battle.

**Ohhhh cliffy! Sorry for this chapter being so short and taking for ages to be posted. I had major writers block and couldn't write for the life of me. Sorry for this taking so long. Hopefully I will post the next chapter sooner. **

**WisdomAndWatersDaughter out ;p**


End file.
